Talk:Lily J. Potter
Aurors? The article says that Lily and James were Aurors. That´s wrong. According to JKR, they hadn´t an Occupation because James was rich. --Rodolphus 17:10, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Lily Evans?? I say we move Lily Potter to Lily Luna Potter, and this into Lily Potter. Anyone searching "Lily Potter" would obviously be looking for this. Teng/Sign here}} http://i216.photobucket.com/albums/cc45/C_Teng/White_party_hat.png C Teng 23:29, 4 April 2008 (UTC) :I would disagree as she was always only referred to as Lily Evans. Mafalda Hopkirk 13:49, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::If the page was moved, however, it should go to Lily Potter I, with Harry's daughter going to Lily Potter II, just like we do with James Potter. To move a page to their full name, such as Lily Luna Potter, would require a community decision to move all pages to their full name. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:29, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::I have to say, I'm kind of in favor moving all pages to their full name. Although I would say make "Lily Potter" a disambig. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:57, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::I moved Lily Potter to Lily Luna Potter. Could an admin please move Lily Potter to Lily Evans, now? http://i216.photobucket.com/albums/cc45/C_Teng/White_party_hat.png C Teng 20:01, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I reverted your page move. This has to be discussed before action is taken. Please do not attempt to move the page again until a decision is reached. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:20, 5 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Okay, then, my opinion: change Lily Potter to Lily Luna Potter, and Lily Evans to Lily Potter. And by the way, the template is used too much in this wiki. --C Teng :The template is used on all the book articles to italicize them (as they are in written English). It is something we have been doing for a long time. "Too much" is a very opinionated phrase, if you want to discuss it then propose when it should be used and when it should not be used, do not just make statements about it being used "too much." In terms of using full names, opinions? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:58, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :: I think I'm against it; the full names are given in the intro paragraphs, so they're one of the first things people read. - Cubs Fan2007 20:08, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :::I agree that we shouldn't move articles to the character's full name. Case in point: Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I think if we need to further disambiguate Harry's daughter from his mother, it might make more sense to move Lily Evans to Lily Evans Potter, which is what The Lexicon has done. We don't have evidence to suggest that Harry's daughter publicly identifies herself by both her first and middle names. -Starstuff 01:03, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::What about using Lily Potter as a disambig page? Thoughts? (in other words moving Lily Potter to somewhere else (Lily Luna Potter for instance), keeping Lily Evans here but Lily Potter is a disambig page, a la Barty Crouch). -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 01:13, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I'm for uniformality in the article titles. If we move Lily Potter to Lily Luna Potter, then we have to move all character articles to their full name for the sake of uniformality (James Potter II becomes James Sirius Potter, for instance). Lily Evans goes to Lily Potter, and we tag each with a youmay tag, and create Lily Potter (disambiguation) as the disambig page. If we don't want to make use of the full names, then Lily Potter becomes as a disambig, with both Lily Evans and Lily Potter retitled as Lily Potter I and Lily Potter II respectively. While I would support a move towards using full names, I believe it should be implemented wiki-wide, and be the result of a community decision. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:10, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'm in favor of Lily I and Lily II. It's just easier to differentiate between them that way. - Cubs Fan2007 08:09, 7 April 2008 (UTC) For my part, i think it's a really bad idea. Nobody ever talks about Lily Evans as "Lily Potter I". James Potter I has no other name than James Potter I. Lily Evans is never referred to as Lily Potter! Lily Luna Potter makes sense but i ask - WHEN and WHO would ever have a confusion as to "who is Lily Evans" and why would they gain MORE understanding of who that is when you say "Oh that is Lily Potter I." I just think it's a really bad idea, i think it looks bad, sounds ugly and is completely unnecessary. Just my two cents! Mafalda Hopkirk 14:10, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I think, that the article about Harry´s mother should be named Lily Potter. She married James Potter and took over his name. His daughter should be named Lily Luna Potter or Lily Potter 2.--Rodolphus 14:52, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :Rodolphus I respectfully and adamantly disagree - Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Luna Lovegood would all likewise have their articles officially titled with their husbands' names. The article should be entitled what the character is referred to as. She is never referred to as Lily Potter or Lily Potter I. Mafalda Hopkirk 17:47, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::In response to Cavalier One: I agree, if we were to move them to full names we have to do it across the wiki. I also agree with Maflda Hopkirk -- using "Lily Potter I" and "Lily Potter II" is kinda silly since they are never referred to that way. Is "Lily Evans" ever referred to as "Lily Potter"? If so...then we should probably make "Lily Potter" a disambig as opposed to being for "Lily Luna Potter." -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:54, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::In Deathly Hallows, her gravestone reads "Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981". She died as an "official" Potter. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 20:04, 7 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Or even a Youmay might suffice? Mafalda Hopkirk 20:08, 7 April 2008 (UTC) :::::It already has a Youmay on it. I believe the issue is that if someone is searching HPW and they search for "Lily Potter" are they expecting Harry's mother or daughter? (And thanks Cav.) -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 20:47, 7 April 2008 (UTC) We could also name the articles Lily Potter Sr. and Jr. or Lily Potter (mother) and Lily Potter (daughter). In my German audio book Prisoner of Azkaban, she´s named Lily Potter and not Lily Evans. Mafalda: If you say that it´s always referred to her as Lioy Evans, you´re wrong.--Rodolphus 14:47, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :Rodolphus, the Sr and Jr tags are only used by the male members of the family, and usually when the two are father and son. DJ, if I were searching for Lily Potter, then I'd generally be going for the mother, not the daughter. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 14:56, 8 April 2008 (UTC) ::I cringe at adding yet another opinion to this discussion, but... I agree with Mafalda in that usually we hear about Harry's mother as "Lily Evans". Not always, but with the exception of the gravestone, she is only ever referred to as Lily Potter when both her and James are being discussed ("the Potters", "James and Lily Potter", etc.). Personally, I think of her as Lily Evans, but I also kind of agree with Cav; if I were searching for Lily Potter, I would generally be looking for Harry's mother, not his daughter. I think Lily Potter should be a disambig, and the daughter referred to as Lily Luna Potter. Including her middle name might not be entirely consistent, but it could be an exception, given all the confusion and the fact that neither is ever referred to as "Lily Potter I" or "Lily Potter II". Oread 15:14, 8 April 2008 (UTC) I stand by my suggestion for Lily Evans Potter and Lily Potter. Harry's mother is usually referred to as "Lily Evans" in the books, but is called "Lily Potter" on a few occasions, and so "Lily Evans Potter" would sort of be the best of both worlds. Otherwise, I think we should opt for Wikipedia-style disambiguation by parentheses, as in "Lily Potter (Harry's mother)" and "Lily Potter (Harry's daughter)." "Lily Potter (mother)" and "Lily Potter (daugther)" would imply that Lily Luna was Lily Evans' daughter. That's why I think the current system of disambiguation by roman numerals is confusing, because, typically, John Doe I and John Doe II would be father and son. James Potter II is not the son of James Potter I and Fred Weasley II is not the son of Fred Weasley I. I think using roman numerals gets even more awkward with women, because not only is "Lily Potter I" not the mother of "Lily Potter II," but traditionally roman numeral suffixes are only used by men. Another idea might be to disambiguate with a middle initial: Lily Potter and Lily L. Potter and James Potter and James S. Potter. -Starstuff 19:15, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :: The way I understand it, within the wiki, the "I" and "II" tags aren't meant to imply they are mother/daughter or father/son. They're simply there so users can tell them apart; Lily and James the elder were the first pair with those names, while Lily and James the younger were the second pair. - Cubs Fan2007 19:30, 8 April 2008 (UTC) :::You're right that's what they are meant for but it is confusing since they are not in parenthesis. Really anything that is used to just give a unique title to a page should be in parenthesis. Now before I say this: no one go changing pages around yet or anything. OK, now I think we have come to the conclusion that Lily Potter should be a disambig page (since I 100% would also be looking for Harry's mother by searching for that). Now what do we want to keep "Lily Evans" or move to "Lily Evans Potter" (does it really matter -- they can just link to each other). I like Oread's suggestion -- we can move "Lily Potter" to "Lily Luna Potter." Now hear me out -- I know this is a full name, but honestly why would we force a unique article title (as in "Lily Potter II" or "Lily Potter (Harry's daughter)," etc. when JKR has given us one? -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 19:46, 8 April 2008 (UTC) the memory in ootp i think its a shame we dnt see her sticking up 4 snape in his memory in the movie... we really dnt she much of her at all Gryffindor I know this article says Lily went to Gryffindor, but does it also say so in any of the books? She wears the gryfindor signa in the movie, but I dont trust the movies much. it should atleast have a reference to what book said so. :Half=Blood Prince chapter 4 and Deathly Hallows chapter 33. - Nick O'Demus 06:14, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Horace Slughorn Does it actually say anywere that she gave him a fish. It says so in the movies but does it atually say so in the books? Feel welcome to change it back to the fish if you can find any referance to it in the book, but for the time being I'll change it to: Slughorn: You shouldn't have your favroutes as a teacher, of course, but she was one of mine. Your mother, Lily Evans. One of the brightest I ever taught, Vivacious, you know. Charming girl. I used to tell her she ought to have been in my house. Very cheeky answers I got back, too. It doesn´t need a reference to the book, as it doesn´t contradict it.--Rodolphus 18:03, October 19, 2009 (UTC) :According to this wiki's Canon Policy, events from the films can be considered canon unless they contradict events from the book. While it doesn't say anything about Francis in the books, there's nothing that says it didn't happen either, so it can be considered canon, although the quote you mentioned is perfectly valid too. - Nick O'Demus 18:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Behind the Scenes In the film version of Sorcerer's Stone there is a woman holding a child who is talking to the railway person just prior to Harry walking up to ask about Platform 9 3/4. This woman looks precisely like the actress who plays Harry's mother. Anyone have any information on her as to whether or not she's actually the same actress?